Hermione's Rebellion
by CLC
Summary: THis story takes place in the 5th book . Umbridge has been doing some illegal things and Hermione Harry Ron and a Old character from the 4th go against the ministry to try to save hogwarts Later in the story i call this book Voldemort's Rebellion 12chptr
1. Hermione's Letter to Viktor

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room from Prefect duty very tired. She sat down and took out a three foot parchment, quill and ink and began a letter to Viktor.  
January 2nd Dear

I can't believe Dumbledore left. With him gone nothing is safe. Especially since Umbridge took over. That women is making me mad. Did you get that Quibbler magazine with Harry's story in it that I sent you? Do you believe Harry? Oh, Viktor. I miss you . Please write back soon.

Love,  
Hermione

Hermione had just finished her letter when Harry walked into the Common room, arms filled with books and parchment. " Detention with Umbridge?" Hermione asked as she jumped up an ran to Harry to help him with his heavy load. " Yeah" mumbled Harry. It seemed to Hermione that since Dumbledore had left it was nearly impossible to communicate with Sirius, Harry had been quite grouchy and annoyed. I've got to find out what's going on in his mind. At that thought Hermione found out that she could use Leglimency on Harry. But with the look on his face she better not. Hermione hadn't noticed that she was staring into Harru's face while she thought tha until Harry said " Hermione are you there? Hermione? HERMIONE!" Harry was at the point of yelling at her from his horrible detention in which he wrote in blood again. Hermione snapped back to attention . " Oh... Sorry." Hermione said quickly since the look on Harry's face looked even grouchier than before. He kind of looks like Ron when he accidently heard Malfoy say something bad about his family and then Goyle pulled his trousers down. " Um... I have to send this out." said Hermione indicating to the letter " I'll be in the Ow,ery if you need me." Hermione walked out of the Common room and into the hal l. Once in the hall she began to run. She didn't care if she got in trouble at this point. Hermione was almost at the Owlery when she ran into Ron." Why are you in such a hurry?" he asked. I have to deliver this letter." said Hermione " Is it for Vicky? " Ron said with disgust. "As a matter of fact it is." said Hermione cooly." That was obvious." Ron mumbled to himself. Then , with rage, Hermione slapped Ron across the face." How DARE YOU!" she yelled and ran even faster towards the Owlery." What was that for?" Ron asked annoyed. Ron got no reply and headed to the Gryffindor Commom room to finish his work. 


	2. The Weeping Person

"How wasQuidditch practie, Ron?" Harry asked ron when he had finally settled down in a cozy red chair near the fire." Horrible" he replied. "Well at least you get to play Quidditch" said Harry angrily.Umbridge had banned Harry , Fred , and George from playin g Quidditch. " I'm going to get some sleep. That practice was tiring.Poor Ginny nearly fell asleep on her broom!" said Ron which made hi and Harry smile. Then Ron went upstairs to the Boy's Dormitory. Now it was just Harry in the Common Room. Harry just stared into the fire , thinking of Sirius. When almost done with his Astronomy homework , he fell asleep. Once again , Harry was in the long corridor that leads to the Department of Mysteries. He opened the door and then another door in which he saw Cho , cryong for Cedric. Then in the next door he saw Hermione and Viktor at the Yule Ball.Each of these memories seemed to be before Voldemort was in human form. Harry's scar was burning...It felt as if it would burst when he woke up. Harry opened his eyes and right near the fire was a person.  
Hermione had finally made it to the owlery tower. Hedwig happened to be in ther. " Hello , Hedwig." Hermione called to the owl. Hedwig flew onto her arm and lifted her leg so she could attach the letter. Hermione let Hedwig go. Step. Step. Step. Someone was coming up the tower!Clink. Step. Clink. Step. It seemed as if it was coming from the outside of the tower. Once again she heard the sounds.Quickly , Hermione left the Owlery.

The person or creature was weeping. The cries sounded so familiar to Harry. It was as if he was back in his 4th year again. The person sitting, weeping at the fire was none other than Cedric Diggory. Harry was so shocked that he nearly fainted. "Hello , Harry" Cedric said.

' 


	3. Hermione Finds Out What Umbridge did

Harry was still befuddled and surprised at who was right in front of him. " H-Hi" Harry managed to get out. " You surprised?" asked Cedric. "Yeah...Yeah" said Harry. " That night in the graveyard. It was real and unreal. I mean I did die. But something kept me alive." said Cedric remembering what happened. "Should I tell anyone that you are here?" asked Harry." No." he replied. " They won't believe you Harry. Thet won't believe You-Know-Who is back either.: said Cedric knowingly." Not even Cho?" asked Harry. "No." "C'mon. I'll take you to my dormitory. Just let me get my invisibility cloak so you can hide under that." said Harry as he ran upstairs to get the cloak.Cedric waited patiently as Harry was gone. Then Harry came down with his cloak. " Here. I also brought some pastries and milk with me if you were hungry." said Harry handing the items over to Cedric. Just at that moment Hermione ran into the room shouting, "Oh, Harry, Ron, someone was climbing up the owlery tower!" Hermione stood there as if she was frozen. "Cedric?Is that really you?" Hermione asked. " Yeah. It's me." he replied." I can't belive it! But you die---" "I know " Cedric interrupted a bit annoyed. Though he felt a bit guilty that he did that.Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. Someine was coming down the stairs.It was Ron and he was mighty cranky at the moment." Who's making all that noise?" Ron mumbled to Harry , Hermione, and Cedric. But it sounded like ' o mkin el at ise." Ron was apparently still half asleep. " Holy smokes.It's Cedric!" Ron practically yelled." Yup. It's me." said Cedric once again. The four of them headed up to their dormitories to get some sleep.( Cedric used Harry's invisibility cloak as a blanket and slept on the floor.)

It was one thirty in the morning when Hermione woke up. She had heard a noise. So she got her rob and slippers on and sneaked past her fellow friends and down into the Common Room. There standing in the corner was Proffesor Umbridge. Sh ewas hooking up a camera like device on the wall. Apparently Hermione wasn't alone. Cedric tapped her shoulde. hermione jumped. " It's just me" whispered Cedric. Hermione made eye contact with cedric so he would know she was ok. they continued watching Umbridge until five pst two when she left. hermione and Cedric went back to their dormitories bu tcouldn't fall asleep. Cedric was thinking about what that object could be. Hermione was trying to find out what to do with Umbridge and if she should go any further with it. Both of them eventually fell asleep.

it was anew day. Harry , Ron, and Hermione were heading down to the Great Hall. Cedric was with them but invisible. the way thay got Cedric to be able to cit and eat was that they put their bags in his lap to make sure no one would sit on him accidently. " you won't believe what me and Cedric sae last night." whispered Hermione. " What ?" asked Ron with a mouth full of food. " Umbridge was in the Common Room." said Hermione hushly. Luna Lovegood walked over to the Gryffindor table. " She was in Hufflepuff and ravenclaw, too." said Luna. "Did you here of she was in Slytherin or not?" asked Hermione. " Yeah. She wasn't in there." replied Luna. Cedric just sat there. Staring at Luna. But then he sighted Cho sitting at Ravenclaw. Cho got up and started walking towards the Gryffindor table. Cedric wasnted to say ji to her but he couldn't. Instead, Cedric let Cho walk over to Harry since he looked a bit grumpy. It's better rhat she's going out with Harry than someone else , thought Cedric. " Hi , Harry." greeted Cho. " Oh...Hi." said harry a bit startled. " Um... Can I talk to you in private?" Cho asked. " Yeah sure." replied Harry. Cedric signaled to Hermione to lift the bags so he could follow them out. Hermione did so and Cedric got up and followed Harry and Cho. They were heading for the owlery tower, one of their favorite places to meet. They entered the Ow;ery unaware that Dumbledore was there under an invisibility charm. 


	4. Harry and Cho's Conversation

"So , um..how are you?" asked Cho. " Er...fine." replied Harry. " O.K. I saw Umbridge last night." said Cho quickly. Harry's eyes bulged. Since he really hadn't seen the event he suggested that Cho should talk to Hermione. Cho gave Harry a quick kiss and left.

Harry stood in the Owlery for a few more minutes until he noticed that Cedric was there , too. ( He still hadn't noticed Dubledore.) Cedric, under Harry's invisibilit cloak , walked to the entrance to make sure the coast was clear and then took of the cloak. " You miss Cho, don't you?" asked Harry. " Yeah. She looks even prettier than when I saw her last year." sadi Cedric dreamily. Dumbledore , quite surprised , took off the charm he was using. Harry and Cedric gasped at the sight of Dumbledore.( Not saying he's ugly.) "I had a feeling you were alive , Cedric." said Dumbledore. Dumbledore came over to Cedric and gave hima hug. " Excuse me foroverhearing your conversation. But what is this story and sighting off Headmistress Umbridge?" asked Dumbledore. " Well..." Harry began. " Me and Hermione Granger were awoken last night by Umbridge. She ws hooking up a camera like device on the Gryffindor Common Room wall." interpted Cedric since he had wittnessed the event, not Harry. " Some Hufflepuffs and Cho saw her in their Common Rooms too" said Hrry." Hmm...Can you describe these devices?" Dumbledore asked Cedric. " Uh , they were square and almost looked like a picture. It was hard to see since it was late at night." replied Cedric. " A picture , Cedric? Hmmm..." Dumbledore trailed off , trying to remember when he had seen these things. " Picture. Did you see anything in the picture?" asked Dumbledore. " Yeah. There was a oicture of a woman , I think it was Umbridge." said Cedric." And what to do about that?" said Harry. 


	5. Hermione takes a stand

" I can't believe that woman?" shouted Hermione as Harry , Ron , and herself headed towards the Herbology greenhouse. " Next thing you know she'll try putting them in the hallways and dormitories." said Hermione. ( Since Hermone was on a roll with talking , Harry and Ron thought that they just had to listen.) Then when they were just sbout to reach the outdoors , they ran into Draco Malfoy. " Well, Well , Well. If it isn't Weaslebee , the Mudblood , and Baby Harry." said Draco with a giant smirk on his face. " Shu up , Malfoy." yelled Ron really annoyed. " Don't get involved , Ron." whispered Hermione. " Hermione be quiet! You're embarrising me." whispered Ron." Oh will the both of you please shut up!" said Malfoy." You sound like an old married couple." he continued. Harry remembered that line from when Snape called Remus Lupin and His Godfather Sirius that. Harry was raging with anger and he felt like slapping Draco on the face. But Harry held back his anger. " Looks like someone is too much of a baby to talk." cried Malfoy in a baby voice. Crabbe and Goyle laughed and made fists towards Harry. " Why I outta--" " Mr. Weasley , Detention. After dinner." replied Snape who had been walking down the hall. Ron just stood there , looking as if he saw death. Ron was getting peaky and white. " Ron are you o--" Ron had fainted before Hermione could finish her sentence.

In a couple if minutes Rono was taken to the hospital wing. ( Still pale and peaky as bfore.) " Probably surprised with his detention." said Madame Pompfrey. " Is there anything we can do?" asked Hermione. Ron started to move in the ( very uncomfortable) hospital bed. "Hermione ." said Harry as he gestured towards Ron. Ron woke up." Rono are you okay--" Ron threw up on homself. ( Having Hermone unable to finish her sentence once again.)

later in the Common Room, Harry and Hermione were finishing up some potions homework. ( Ron was upstairs in the Boys' Dormitory resting.) " So...have you heard from Sirius?" Hermone asked Harry. "No." replied Harry. Beep.Beep.Beep. "Do you hear that?" Harry asled Hermione. " Yes it sounds like a camera recor--" Hermione jumped up and ran to the 'camera' Umbrodge had installed. " It's that." said Hermione gesturing towards the 'camera'. Thump. Thump. Thump. Someone was coming down the stairs. Hermione gasped. " Don't worry. It's only me , Cedric." said Cedric. " Did you hear that?" Hermione asked." Yeah . It was quite loud even from up there." replied Cedric. " I am sick and tired of this woman! Taht's it. I'm telling someone." cried out Hermione. She stormed out of the Common Room , not noticing that she would be nearly locked out. " Hermone----." Cedric called after her. But she has already slammed the door. " I'm going to get sone rest." said Harry looking tiresome. Cedric waited out in the Common Room. Just in case Hermione came Back.

Hermone was crying outside. Even though there was nothing ti cry about. She leaned on the door and the door flew open. She felt herself falling but then she felt someone catch her. It was Cedric. " Oh...Cedric...thanks." said Hermione nervousley as she began to blush. "No problem." replied Cedric. 


	6. The Unexpected Kiss

" What are you still doing up?" Hermione asked Cedric. " Umm...waiting for you?" said Cedric blushing. " Waiting?" asked Hermione who was also blushing now. " Yeah. Well ...sort of." Cedric said even more red in the face. "Sort of?" Hermione asked. Just then Hermione and Cedric , alone in the Commin Room , gave each other a long kiss. Suddenly the door opened and there...stood...Viktor. 


	7. Viktor's Outrage

The room was now silent. Viktor , very sngry , looked as if he was a raging bull. Cedric was red in the , Hermione still wrapped around him as she too was red in the face. " Viktor , I can explain." said Hermione. Viktor just stood there with rage staring at Cedric. "Viktor..." Hermione said." Viktor?" " AAAAHHHH!" he screamed as he broke the nearest vase which happened to be the one he gave to Hermione. Cedric started to back away up towards the dormitories. "Go to your dormitory , Hermione." said Cedric since he knew that no boys could get in there. Now it was just Cedric and Viktor alone. "Your going to die , Diggory." said Krum. " If I do die , I'll die with Dumbledore's and Hermione's pride." said Cedric loudly. Thump. Thump. Thump. Someone wasa coming down the stairs , well actually four people who consisted of Harry , Ron , Hermione , and Seamus. " Bloody Hell!" said Ron. " Cedric, are you okay?" Hermione asked. " Avada---" Krum was just about to have the curse hit Cedric when..." Aah" screamed Seamus just as he accidently jumped in front of Cedric which gave Cedric time to curse Viktor so they could disarm him and report Viktor. The room was silent again except for the quiet weeping of Hermione. Ron and Harry stood there patting her back while Cedric hugged Hermione. Beep. Beeeep. Beeeeeeeeeeeep. It was the device of Umbridge. It had recorded the entire event! 


	8. The foursome trys to steal the tape

" Why is that beeping?" asked Harry and Ron. But not at the same time so it sounded likw ' Why hy is isthatbeethating beeping?' " It was recording the entire event." said Hermone and Cedric. Harry , Hermione , Ron and Cedric gave each other a glance and began running out of the Common Room and down the hall. What if Umbridge or someone form the Inquisitor squad already saw the tape, thought Harry. Even though Harry wasn't really involved that much , he was nervous. Thoughts were just flooding into Harry's head. I bet Hermione is thinking the same , he thought. She actually ws thinking simi;ar thoughts to his as the four of them ran down the hallway. Cedric was not under the invisibility cloak. What if he gets caught or seen, thought Hermione. What if Viktor is working for Umbridge? thought Harry. They were almost at Umbridge's office. But there was an 'I' meeting going on so there was no way of getting the tape -at the moment-. 


	9. There is a New Minister for Magic

_**The Daily Prophet**_

_New Minister for Magic!_

_We are being informed by some young witches and wizards that Cornelius Fudge has stole money from Gringotts and killed one of the goblins. The vault robbed, 632 in which all the money will be replaced by Fudge who is now on his way to Azkaban prison where he is sentenced to death._

"I can't believe it." exclaimed Hermione. "Fudge is going to be executed!" Hermione sounded quite cheerful at the thought of Fudge leaving. " But what would that mean about Umbridge?" asked Harry a bit excited. 'I don't know , Harry." said Hermione. Hermione was looking at her paper but then laid it on the table and said ," You can have it if you want." Harry didn't move so Ron took the paper and skimmed through it and there was something that caught his eye.

_Umbridge Being Replace!_

_Dolores Umbridge has been caught with murder of Oliver Wood , a former Hogwarts student who was and excellent member of the Puddlemere United Quidditch team._ _There will be a new headmaster by the name of Dorl Movertdol. Even though he has plenty of experience in the Dark Arts , he won't be taking that spot as a teacher. Remus Lupin will be taking that place. Lupin was D.A.D.A. teacher before so he has great experience._

"Bloody..." muttered Ron but was too amazed at what he read to finish his sentence. " Ron ,what is it?" asked Hermione. "Uhh." said Ron gesturing at the article. Hermione gasped. Harry took the paper. He was glad that she was leaving Hogwarts. "Who is this movertdol?" said Harry. "I don't know. Never heard of him." replied Hermione. _How weird. An unknown for a headmaster, _thought Harry. They all walked into the great hall to get some breakfast. Hedwig was flying overhead with something in her talons , a newspaper perhaps.

_New Minister Found!_

_A replacement for Cornelius Fudge has been found. The new replacement will be Nicholas Flamel. With Flamel being the excellent maker of the Philosopher's Stone , he is well fit for the job._ _With the stone destroyed , any day he could pass away. So, Albus Dumbledore will be the first Co-Minister of Magic and would replace Flamel if death should come upon him._

"I can't believe that it's Flamel!" Hermione said. "Who?" said Harry and Ron. "Are you stupid?" asked Hermione annoyed at their dumbness. Harry and Ron glared at Hermione. " Sorry..But don't you remember Nicholas Flamel, the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone." she said. Ron gave her a look as if he still didn't remember. Hermione gave him a glare. "Soon she's going to slap me in the face again."whispered Ron to Harry. Harry gave a smirk. Hermione's glare was now upon Harry , too. "What?" said Harry."You know what." said Hermione. "Sorry." said Harry even though he really didn't know what he did wrong. Soon after , a load of students started coming in for breakfast and the food appeared before them. "Better not talk about it." said Ron. "Talk about what?" asked the deep voice of Severus Snape.


	10. Snape's Confrontation

"Well , Well,Well." he said. "If it isn't Mister Potter , Mister Weasley , and

Miss Granger." They stood staring at him. At least he didn't see the Daily Prophet they

had , yet. "Turn out your pockets...All of you!" yelled Snape at Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

Hermione turned out her pockets: nothing but a quill and parchment. Ro turned out his

pockets: some drooble , a quill , and Burty Botts Every Flavored Beans. Lst but not least

Harry turned out his pockets: a quill , parchment , pumpkin pasties , and a picture of his

parents , James and Lily. "If whatever I saw with you before had to do with th Daily

Prophet , I am well aware of who is our new headmaster is." said Snape cooly. He

walked away back towards the staff table. When Snape wasn't looking , Hermione had

put the newspaper in Harry's invisibility cloak( in which Cedric is still under.) "That was

_close_." said Ron. "No kidding." said Harry smirking a bit. "He wasn't being sarcastic ,

Harry. And neither was Snape."said Hermione. "Being sarcastic about what?" asked

Luna Lovegood. She must have walked over when they were deep in conversation.

"Oh.. Hi Loo-- Luna." said Ron nearly saying Lonney instead of Luna. "I saw Snape

over here. So I just wanted to make sure everything was O.K.." she said. "Okay." said

Luna and she left. _Now that was a close one _, thought Harry. _Now can we eat in _

_peace? _On their plates were hashbrowns , eggs and English muffins which were nice

and hot. Bacon was on the plates in the middle of the table. Ron started to pig out. As

the food was eaten Hermione said ,"That was close."


	11. The day of horror

"Would Mr. Ronald Weasley , Ms. Hermione Granger , and Mr.-cough- Harry Potter please report to the Headmaster's office now." That is what harry , Hermione , and Ron heard ovr the intercom. "If we go we'll be late for class." said Ron trying to imitate Hermione. "Well...we have to go. It was an order." said Hermione giving Ron a glare.

To bad the trio didn't know who lied in the office for it was none other than--. "COME ON!!We better get going." yelled Harry just as the bell rang and students began to fill the halls.Once again over the intercom came in a familar voice."Would Mr. Ronald Weasley , Ms. Hermione Granger , and Mr.-cough- Harry Potter please report to the Headmaster's office now." Ron, Harry, and Hermione hurried off towards the headmaster's office where Dorl Movertdol wanted to meet them.

"Oak water ." said Hermione and the stairs twisted and rose into appearance. "I

will not put up with this , Peter! Now get out of here before you-know-who comes." said

the headmaster. Knock.Knock.Knock. Ron came to the courage to knock on the door. "Entrude!" someone called. "Goodmorning , Headmaster Movertdol."said Hermione politely. "Yes...Yes...Yes..Well,sit down." Dorl said.Thethree of them sat down in the cozy chairs facing his desk. "Sorry to ask you Headmaster..But..why did you call us here?" asked Harry. "I called you here because of...this!" he yelled. He took his wand out and pointed it at them. "Why are you doing this Si-" "Ron , wait!" Hermione screamed interrupting Ron. "His name is not Dorl Movertdol. It's Vol----" "Avada Kedavara!" shouted none other than Voldemort. There lay as cold as the stone floor beneath them , Hermione..dead.


	12. Only the Beginning

"Noooooooooooooooooo!"screamed Harry and Ron. "Why did you

do this to her?!" screamed Harry. "Um..Harry?" Ron said. "That's not

headmaster, Ha---" "I know!" Harry screamed before Ron could tell him who it

was. "THis is only the beginning." said Ron sadly looking down at the floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N THere s a sequel to this story that I am going to try to type up. It is called '_The New Dark Ages_." I hope you enjoyed this story!

--CLC


End file.
